Percy jackson: son of Eris
by DaughteroftheWineDude
Summary: <html><head></head>When Percy gets betrayed by every one he loves, and his egoistical brothers swoops in and become a "hero". Percy is feeling a little vengeful... he goes to 2 powerful goddesses for revenge, and goes back in time as a son of Eris with the blessing of Nemesis. However the Fates love toying with Percy ( or maybe they're just REALLY bored) and will test him in many ways. r&r</html>
1. Prologue

**This is just a preview**** of my story, if you like it please review.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Percy had never hated any one more than he had hated his half-brother Peirce. That little shit had stolen everything from him his family, all of his friends, the respect that he had so painstakingly earned, and most importantly his girlfriend.

Now picture this, you're best friend with someone, go through multiple suicide missions with them, they get insanely jealous because you are dating someone whose not them, destroy that relationship completely, and then date you. Now after all that fucked up drama you expect to live happily ever after and all that shit. But no, the love of your life, the one you gave your heart to, and gave up immortality for decides out of the blue that you're not the one and hooks up with your asshole brother, who destroyed your rep, decimated your friendships, got your own father and mother to hate your guts, and on top of all that, got you banished from the only home that you've ever loved.

Percy wanted revenge so badly it burned, he could feel the hatred of that bastard brother of his growing more and more each day, filling his dreams with false visions of vengeance, until he couldn't take it any more

He went to see the two goddesses who could make it happen.


	2. Chapter 1

**Oops forgot to do the disclaimer... okay here it is... I. Don't. Own . Percy. Jackson...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Percy scanned the horizon, Looking harshly out at the vast wastelands of modern day Iraq. He snorted quietly to himself, of course, the Goddess of Discord and the Goddess of Revenge would take up residence here, the very heart of Western, and Eastern struggle.

He looked around again, if his information was correct, these Divine beings should have a holding near the large city of Ar Ruth bah, away from most of the fighting but near enough to feed off the feelings of vengeance, and to create more strife. then suddenly the country side flickered and instead of a near desert land scape he saw a vast skeletal city filled with eerie flickering specters. "They are the one who died with vengeance still in their heart" a cold almost indifferent voice said.

Then a harsh, biting wind came in and swept the vision from his eyes, blurring the land scape. The world came into a sharp relief once again, and this time he saw a dark city filled with blackened shadows dancing on the walls as if reveling in their violent deaths. " And those are the ones that have discord in their souls" this voice was very different from the first one, it dripping in an insane passion to watch the world burn.

The wind came again, and this time Two Beings appeared. The one on the right had dark toffee skin and black hair. her eyes were a cold and calculating icy blue which stood out. she had white robes on with a braided silver and gold belt around her narrow waist. The woman was holding a burnished bronze scale in on hand and a hour-glass in the other , she had feathery gray wings sprouting from her back. Nemesis.

The other Goddess had stark white skin, long gold hair and Dark black eyes transitioning to bright gold around the pupils, with greenish lines zigzagging out of the center, giving her eyes an insane,shattered quality. She was dressed in tight-fitting black clothing, and had a figure to rival Aphrodite's. She was casually tossing a golden apple up and down before scrutinizing him, grinning insanely, and taking a bite out of it. Percy watched in a stunned fascination as black juice from the golden apple dribbled down her chin.

Nemesis step forward and gave Percy a dry smile. "Come young one, you have proven yourself worthy of our help."

Percy blinked in surprise "When have I proven myself?"

Eris grinned at him again, her teeth stained black with the juice from the apple. "Well,you did save the world , it certainly wasn't that pathetic brother of your."

Percy frowned slightly and opened his mouth, but snapped it shut and reconsidered, Arguing against two very powerful,vindictive goddesses in their territory, was not a very good idea.

"Quit toying with him Eris, the boy has come for our help." Nemesis said, giving her companion with a dry smile. Eris pouted slightly. Until Nemesis snapped her fingers and Eris disappeared.

Nemesis waved her hand and a table made of battered wood appeared,she conjured two chairs, and gestured for him to sit in one of them.

After he was seated Nemesis, looked at him with burning eyes. She didn't move, or talk, Just sat there staring at Percy.

Five seconds in Percy felt like fidgeting, A minute, he wanted to get up and pace around, five minutes he wanted to scream.

But he had a feeling that this was merely a test. His instincts were always right, when he started dating Annabeth he felt like there was a storm raging in his stomach, but he had passed it off to Tyson's cupcake, the numerous deaths from the war, his fathers disapproval,or a million other things. Except, later, Annabeth, when his fame started to die down she left and started to date his brother who was stuck firmly in the spotlight.

Percy didn't know how much time had passed, but when Eris returned he felt as if red fire ants were making a nest out of his bone and a porcupine was using his skin as a wet suit.

Nemesis smiled at Percy, a puzzled calculating smile as if Percy had thrown her an unexpected curveball. Inwardly Percy scowled, so he was right. this was a test, one that he was not expected to pass.

Nemesis abruptly turned to Eris and held out her hand expectantly. Eris smirked and pulled out a foot long, inch thick piece of string the same color as his eyes.

Eris turned back to him "Okay hero-boy, Here's what we're going to do. We cut a deal with the fates that you could go back in time as a child of Eris with the blessings of Nemesis over here, with the powers and all that jazz, and you could live life, causing the Olympians grief, BUT there will be some... changes to your previous life.."

Percy squinted up at Eris " What sort of changes" He asked warily

Eris grimaced "we don't know all of it yet but the fates told us that you would be adopted by Sally jackson at the age of eight."

Percy paused for a moment, contemplating his choices...

He thought of the pain he'd been put through because of the Olympians and Pierce

* * *

><p><em>He remembered their betrayals oh so clearly. <em>

_The first to turn was his father and mother. A storm whipping in his ancient eyes, tossing his beard this way and that.__His words booming and cruel. "you are a DISGRACE, you are not my son, I hereby banish you from the Poseidon Cabin!" he remembered how Pierce was standing in the background. Smirking, so smug that he had made the great god Poseidon doubt his own son, the golden-boy of Olympus. His mom kicking him out with cold eyes, watching in cruel satisfaction as her only son left forever._

_The next to turn was his freiends, he remembered Nico sneering at him, obsidian eyes flashing with . Thalia yelling at him, hands shaking in fury, her bow clenched in them. Annabeth, telling him that she didn't love him anymore. The camp turning on him, Rachel was the only one who was on his side, he remembered how she watched his exile with sad eyes,he asked her what he should do and her eyes flashed green. the oracle told him to find discord and vengeance, to right the wrong that had been done to him._

* * *

><p>Percy looked at the Two goddesses, Discord and Vengeance, helping him to right that wrong<p>

and for the first time since his banishment, he smiled

* * *

><p><strong>1130 words WHOO<strong>

**PLEASE REVEIW AND COMMENT**


	3. AN

HI!

there is going to be a poll on who percy will be with these are your options

Rachel

Reyna

calypso

no-one


	4. Chapter3

**Chapter 2 How it all began**

**This chapter is an informant, it just gives you Percy's backstory, what he looks like and shit...**

**i don't own pjo and im so sad T^T**

**ill post the next chapter after i get at least 3 reveiws hehehe. :)**

**oh and 2 people want percy/calypso, 7 want preyna,2 want preachel and 1 person doesn't want a pairing...**

* * *

><p>Percy opened his eyes and looked around. He was huddled I a back alley, hidden away from most of the world save for a few crows who gathered around the roof tops and cawed down at him. There was a folded piece of paper next to him whith a heavy silver ring with a gold apple signet.<p>

Percy unfolded the letter

**_"My beloved son Perseus,_**

**_I am truly sorry for not being there for you, but I can not have any contact with you until you are a hero or until you go to one of the camps for children like you. Perseus, you are a demigod, a children a on of the greek gods/goddesses. I am Eris the goddess of discord and you are my child, very few demigods will trust you they will ostracize you and judge you before you have a. Chance to prove yourself. so I give you this advice, hide your parentage until I fully claim you. I ha e given you a ring which transforms into a silver and imperial gold sword, silver for the mortals and werewolves that wish you harm and imperial gold for the monsters and demigods_**

**_With much love, Eris_**

He peered down at his body. He was tall for his age (six) with long thin fingers, pale skin and surprising dexterity in his left hand... hmm if he trained right he would be able to use two swords simultaneously, which would give him a distinct advantage over other demigods. He caught him self.. so he would be taller, thinner, more flexible and more cunning than before, he grinned what other perks would being a son of Eris give him.

he looked around again, there was a small puddle of water next to him about the size of an I-pad. Percy's eyes flickered to it for a moment then returned, widening in disbelief. He shakily stood up, and hobbled towards the puddle ogling at his reflection the entire time.

He still had the same facial structure, but is was sharper somehow, his nose, Cheekbones,Eyes... Gods His eyes were fucking STRANGE. One was soft gold like Eris's apples, the other was a dark grey.

He through his head back and laughed. Soon the high and mighty Olympians were about to get a very rude awakening

* * *

><p>Sally jackson was humming to herself, as she watched the dishes, her darling boy Peirce was sitting on the couch. "MOOOM" her angel called out " I'MM HUUUUNGRYYY. I WANT COOKIES"!. Sally smiled to herself, before calling out to her beloved son. As she was piling six cookies onto a plate, she noticed a young boy about Peirce's age, running into the alley by the apartment. She curled her lip in disgust, a dirty, wild uncivilized boy like that might hurt Peirce. Then she noticed a large hulking shape with bull horns following the boy. she frowned in confusion before connecting the dots. That was a greek monster, so that must mean the boy was a demigod. A rather powerful one if he was being hunted by monsters already. Sally scowled and closed her eyes, as thoughts rushed through her head at a million miles per hour. until her eyes snapped open as she reached her conclusion, that boy could protect her Peirce, the monsters would attack him and leave peirce alone. So what if the boy died her Peirce would be safe. But how to get him to agree, before laughing to herself, of course he would agree her little Peirce was an angel.<p>

she hummed as she brought the platter of cookies to her darling son. not caring in the slightest about the young boy in the alley

* * *

><p>In the heart of Brooklyn a pale thin almost skeletal boy, ran through back alleys panting. He ducked into a doorway and closed his eyes panting hard, clutching a silver and gold sword in one hand and a apple in another. The sounds of the never-ending traffic and police sirens rang through the air, before being drowned out by a low snuffling sound. Percy gritted his teeth in a silent snarl, and opened luminous eyes, one a dark black-grey, the other a softly glowing pale gold. He spun around tucking the apple into his jacket pocket, and shifting his sword into a more manageable position, and cautiously tiptoeing his way to the mouth of the alley, where the beast was still snuffling around. He didn't know what the creature was, it was huge and muscled with the head of a dog and the body of a man. He shifted his grip on his sword and silently crept over, once he was at the edge of the alleyway he peered around and saw the beast, it's head was in a garbage can and it was rummaging around for food.<p>

this.. thing had been chasing him for three days. three days of sleeping with one eye open and little food,his body was showing the sighns of this harsh treatment and was starting to shut down.

No more, no more running, being chased like prey, he would FUCKING FIGHT even if it killed him.

Percy threw himself forward and tried to bring his sword not its neck, but the monster turned with surprising speed making him stagger forward. It snarled at him baring it's yellowed canines, lunging at the unbalanced boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahahahaha cliff hanger!<strong>

**Do you like how i interpreted sally?**

**remember 3 reviews or no update ;P**


	5. ANSorry

Hey guys.. this will be on a one month haitus... sorry


End file.
